How Sonic Met Tails
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: What it says on the tin.


HOW SONIC MET TAILS

Sonic, Amy, Cream and Big were in their classroom that morning. The teacher came in and said that there is a new student joining the class. She also said that this student looks different and told everyone not to treat him any differently. The teacher looked outside the classroom and asked the new student waiting outside "You may come in now." A very shy 12 year old fox came in. The students were surprised to see that he has two tails. His name is Miles Prower. He stood at the front of the class and told everyone about himself and that his family were new in town. He then sat down in the back row. Sonic and his friends thought he looked pretty cool having two tails.

At Noon, everyone was having lunch outside the cafeteria. Amy, Cream and Big were sitting at a table waiting for Sonic who has just gone to get a take out. He zoomed back to the table with a take out dish. "Let me guess." said Amy. "A disgusting, calorie filled Chilli Dog?" "You're right." said Sonic as he opened up the dish and started eating his Chilli Dog in the messiest way possible. "Sonic, you're disgusting. I dunno how you can eat that stuff. It stinks. The whole cafeteria can smell it!" said Amy. "Hey, you don't see me complain about your food." said Sonic with his mouth full. "That's because I eat proper food. I'm more sense able than you." said Amy. "I watch my figure. Unlike you." she points at Sonic's belly. "Shut up." said Sonic. "You're starting to sound like my mom." "I don't know how she puts up with you." said Amy

Cream looks across the cafeteria and noticed that Miles is sitting on his own and reading a book. "That poor fox is on his on." said Cream. "Let's invite him to sit with us." said Big. "Oh no." Just then, two alligator bullies approached Miles. One of them knocks his book onto the ground. "Hey freak, did you fall into toxic waste or something?" one of them asked. "Yeah, go back to the circus where you belong." said the other bully as he hits Miles knocking him onto the ground. Sonic then stands up and walks over to the bullies. "Hey, morons." he called. "What are you doin' picking on my friend for?" The bullies walked over to Sonic. "Did you say something, runt?" one of them asked. "Yeah, what are you doin' pickin' on my buddy. What did he do to you?" said Sonic

"It's just freaks like him don't belong in this school." said the other bully. "Freak? Looks who's talkin'. Have you looked in the mirror lately?" asked Sonic. "What are you gonna do, runt?" asked the previous bully. "This!" said Sonic as he zoomed around the bullies making them dizzy. He then ran into the gym and ran out carrying a skipping rope. He ran around the bullies tying them up. He stopped as the bullies were tied up and dazed. The whole cafeteria applauded. "Thank you, thank you." said Sonic as he bowed to everyone. Him, Amy, Cream and Big walked over to Miles and helped him up.

"You okay?" asked Sonic. "Thank you." said Miles. "That was amazing." "No problem." said Sonic. "I'm Sonic, this is Amy, Cream and Big." Sonic's friends said hello to Miles. "What was your name again?" Sonic asked Miles. "Miles Prower. I hate that." said Miles. "Everyone makes fun of my name and two tails. But I can do something incredible with my tails." "Really? Can you show us?" asked Sonic. "Sure." said Miles as he twisted his tails together and spun them like a propeller. He then appeared to lift off the ground and was 9 feet in the air. The cafeteria applauded as they watched. Miles landed as Sonic, Amy, Cream and Big were blown away. "That was awesome." said Sonic. "Hey, if you hate your name so much, why don't we call you 'Tails'?"

"Tails." said Miles. "I like it." "What was that book you were reading?" asked Amy. Tails leaned in to tell them all a secret. "It's a book about aeroplanes." he whispered. "My father and I are inventors and we're building a biplane." "No way." said Sonic. "If you want proof, would you all like to come to my house after school to show you?" asked Tails. "Yeah." they said. After school, Tails brought them all to his house. He showed them all a biplane in his garage. "Wow!" they said. "Now that's what I want for my birthday." said Cream. "My dad and I call her 'The Tornado'." said Tails. "Does it work?" asked Big. "Yeah." said Tails. "I can give you all a ride if you like." "Shotgun!" shouted Sonic. "Sonic, you can't yell 'Shotgun' if it's a plane." said Amy. "Still Shotgun." said Sonic.

So, Sonic was the first passenger on the plane. Tails was the pilot. He took off and flew the plan above the city. Sonic looked around in amazement. Tails looked on ahead and saw what appeared to be a floating island above the sea. He wondered about it

After Tails gave everyone a ride on the plane, it was time to go home. Sonic decided to invite Tails over at his house for dinner. Tails asked his mother and she said yes. Sonic called his mother and she said that's fine. Tails asked Sonic about the mysterious floating island above the sea. Sonic told him that legend has it that a mysterious warrior lived up there. No-one ever set foot on that island because they feared that he or she might be dangerous.

Sonic told Tails to get on his back as he was going to give Tails a piggy back to his house. Or a "Hedgehog back" as Sonic calls it. Tails got on Sonic's back and Sonic zoomed through the fields and into the the forest at top speed. Tails couldn't believe it as he saw the world though Sonic's POV when he ran. Tails then decided to spin his tails like a propeller as he lifted Sonic off the ground and over the tree tops 50 feet into the air. Sonic looked down in amazement as saw the tree tops underneath him. "This is way past cool." he said.

But then Tails was out of breathe and he came back down onto the ground. "Awwwww." said Sonic with a disappointment. "That's as high as I can go." said Tails. "That was really cool." said Sonic as he continued running to his house.

They arrived at Sonic's house. They both entered the house and Tails introduced himself to Sonic's parents. Sonic's father worked at Kintobor Industries, a corporation owned by inventor Dr Ovi Kintobor. Tails was thrilled because he is a huge fan of Kintobor and he was his main influence to be an inventor.

Sonic's mother then asked "What is that smell? It smells like burnt rubber." It was coming from Sonic's shoes. They have been worn out due to Sonic running so fast. "Sonic, I told you to go easy on the shoes." said Sonic's mother. "I can't afford to keep buying you new ones." "Oh Sonic, that reminds me." said Sonic's father. "Dr Kintobor has invented a new footwear for you. These shoes are really strong and are able to keep up with you. He wants you to come into Kintobor Industries this weekend to test them out." "Sweet." said Sonic. "Do you mind if my father and I came with you?" asked Tails. "I always wanted to meet Dr Kintobor." "Sure." said Sonic's dad.

Both Sonic and Tails were excited and couldn't wait for the weekend. Sonic was finally going to have footwear that can keep up with him and Tails was going to meet his hero. It's going to be great!

Or so they thought.

THE END


End file.
